Conventional tractors and other vehicles, including vehicles suited for off-road use, may have a park brake system which includes a manual or hand-operated lever connected through a pair of mechanical linkages to brake units on each of two wheels. Each of the two linkages may include several components that transfer forces necessary to apply and securely hold a brake on a wheel.
For example, each linkage may include one or more bell cranks, wire cable and/or rods. Each linkage for the left and right brake may duplicate one or more components.
Manufacturing costs and assembly time for linkages in park brake systems may relate, at least in part, to the number of components in the linkage. A park brake system is needed that has fewer components in the linkage, lower manufacturing cost, and reduced assembly time.
Park brake systems are serviced periodically for several reasons including or related to wear and tear. For example, cables in both linkages may need to be adjusted or tightened so that both brakes may be applied and will engage with equal pressure. This is one example of an adjustment to a park brake linkage that may be difficult and time intensive. A park brake linkage is needed that will reduce or minimize service requirements.